


Serendipitous Sext

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie PWP Week [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Cell Phones, Flirting, M/M, Naughty, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Promises, Punishment, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexting, Sexual Fantasy, Shirtless, Spanking, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: September 6th   - Day 6: I Didn’t Mean to Send You That | Bottom Eddie
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie PWP Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920109
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108





	Serendipitous Sext

**_Serendipitous Sext_ **

Buck and Eddie were good. More than good things were great as ever right now.

Figures that something would happen to ruin everything.

"Shit." Buck shouted as he realized what he'd just done.

In his panic of trying to delete or shut off his phone. Don't ask why his brain was fighting to do both at the same time? Buck had dropped it on the floor loudly, harshly.

Why did his trying to flirt with El, this really funny and sweet person he met at a bar have to end up like this?

**Buck** : Like what you see? 

Below that message was a picture of him shirtless with what was at best an attempted smolder. He hit his head lightly.

He tried to come up with something to quickly add before Eddie got the message. Maybe he was busy with Christopher.

**Buck** : … 

Oh no! Christopher. What if he had his dad's phone or saw?

God, why did this happen?

**Eddie** : It's not like I don't get to see you shirtless every few shifts but it's nice to know I'm welcomed to look now.

What?!

Buck hit send in surprise.

**Buck** : Sorry. You came up under them. I didn't know it was you.

Huh. Uh.

**Eddie** : Oh.

**Eddie** : …

**Buck** : Wait. You aren't mad?

**Eddie** : You aren't mad I flirted back to you? We're good.

**Buck** : I'd take your over El any day Ed. If you're ok with that.

**Eddie** : Who's El?

Buck called him up finally after swallowing his fear.

"Hey. They're nobody now. Just someone I met at a bar. Were you being honest, about-" Buck didn't want to say it but he had to.

"You're not exactly hard on the eyes, Buck." Eddie laughed, and Buck could see his smile in his head.

"Are you pan too?" Buck asked.

Buck thought about how he'd only ever heard about Eddie being interested in Anna in the time since Shannon's passing.

"I'm not sure what I am now, but I know that I like you in more ways than just as a friend feels." Eddie sounded to be shifting around wherever he was at. 

Buck let out a breath. "Uh- you're definitely not alone there."

"Actually I am. Christopher's shopping with Pepa right now. What are you doing?" Eddie asked as Buck got a text.

"Nothing at the moment. Just talking to you and thinking about how I can't remember when I first started to feel like this." Buck bit his lip and finally pulled up the message to see it was a picture of Eddie shirtless in front of a mirror similar to his own.

"Have you ever had phone sex?"

Buck scoffed at the idea. "Me? Never." He joked. "Yeah, plenty of times." That's when he got it.

Oh.

"Would you want to, do that, right now, with me?" 

"Uh. Ye- uh- s. I mean Yeah. I want to." Buck corrected.

"Are you still dressed?" Eddie asked as Buck looked down.

"Yeah."

"Ditch your clothes first." Eddie said as Buck heard him and moved to follow his advice.

Buck had his clothes off in seconds flat.

"You've still got your boxers on Buck?" Eddie asked him.

"No. I follow directions better when I'm in bed." Buck replied.

"Good. I'll have to remember that." Eddie chuckled. 

Remember. As in again. Doing this more. A next time?

"You want there to be a next time?" Eddie teased. It was like he could read Buck's mind.

"Yeah. I think I do. But let's see how good this one turns out." Buck teased right back at him.

"Play with your nipples for me. They look real tempting in that picture especially with your tattoo being next to them." Eddie asked as Buck complied.

"I'm doing it. Can you put your hand in the middle of your chest and slide it down nice and slow. Thinking about doing that to you" Buck was gonna have to put Eddie on speaker soon enough.

"Mhm." Eddie grunted as he thought of what was next. 

"Grab your dick Buck. But don't stroke it, not yet." Eddie imagined himself touching Buck, them both in bed together, as Buck was doing the same to him.

"Fuck." Buck did what he was told. It sounded so hot hearing Eddie tell him what to do. He could get used to doing this. Hoped it wasn't a one off thing. "Eddie, your turn, play with your head for me. Tell me how it feels." Buck's breath sped up as he heard Eddie's own hitch.

"Good. Really good. Thinking about your lips. God I wanna kiss those fucking lips. I just can't tell if it's before or after you blow me though Buck."

And wasn't that an enticing offer to hear Eddie make.

"Definitely after. Get to taste you." Buck was starting to jerk himself off, directions be damned.

"Mhm. I can't hold off any longer. Did you start moving your hand Buck?" Eddie sounded amused before he even heard an answer.

"Hmm. If I say yes will I be punished? I couldn't help it."

"Mhh. I could spank that nice ass of yours, so yeah. I bet you did. Do you want it to hurt a little?" Eddie tilted his head and asked as he was stroking himself along with Buck now, imagining it.

"Eddie. I can't- I'm gonna come." Buck was picking up his stroking and listening with intent ears for Eddie's next reply.

"Come on Buck. Come for me. Come with me," And just like that he was. As if on command, obediently. Buck was coming. 

Eddie heard him as he breathed out his name and continued on with visions of Buck's body on his mind and what they could do, what they would do, together.

Buck was spent. His heart was racing but that wasn't unusual both with their line of work and who he was currently talking to over the phone right now. 

"Are you still with me Buck?" Eddie sounded to be catching himself too as Buck thought of him with his eyes shut, enjoying the feeling for a moment longer.

Yes. Buck would be with Eddie no matter what. But that wasn't what he was asking right now though.

"Uh. Yeah. I'm with ya. That was good for you too right?" Buck asked, his thoughts still going.

"Yes. It was. And it feels weird asking you out on a date after what we just did. But I guess we're going about this out of order." Eddie laughed quietly.

Maybe. No. Definitely not a one time thing. Not if he could help it.

"I'd love to. Do you want to pick the place or-" Buck trailed off.

"We can decide when we talk about it later. I've gotta get cleaned up before they get back." Buck heard Eddie grunt as he must have gotten up out of bed and began moving to collect his clothes and possibly change his sheets before a shower.

"Okay. I should get to doing the same. Bye Eddie." Buck said.

"Goodbye Buck." They held on for a second in comfortable silence of their breaths before Eddie hung up. 

Buck decided on sending another shirtless selfie before he hoped in the shower to get cleaned up.

**Eddie** : I've gotta save these somewhere with a password. Can't have anyone else seeing them. 😉

**Buck** : That's a good idea.

He laughed. It sounded right.

Buck saw as Eddie sent back a new one of him in a towel.

Hmm. Buck would have to do the same probably. Unless he deleted these but he didn't want to do that.

He'd have some time to himself in the shower with that image.

Eddie knew what he was doing.  
  



End file.
